A Year Without Rain
by ella nchanted
Summary: Seventh Year, Draco and Hermione are in love but separated because of the events of Sixth Year... What's it like to go through a year without rain while in love? Partial Canon, 7th book ignored completely. Songfic


**A/N: Okay so I know it has been literally FOREVER since I have updated last, there has been a LOT going on: got married, moved, divorced, remarried, moved twice, two new beautiful children, writer's block, computers crashing left and right, losing some of my documents that I had written down... This is a VERY old FanFic that I had written when this song first came out, and I just found it. Luckily my hubby was nice enough to "let" me use his laptop to upload it. :) He doesn't know, but he still would anyways... Like I said, it's a few years old and I honestly think I was going to continue it a bit further but after rereading it I decided I'm just going to leave it where it ended. Please enjoy it! :) I promise you, I will be updating my other stories soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and friends, blah, blah, blah... Song credit goes to Selena Gomez, "A Year Without Rain"**

 _Can you feel me  
_ _When I think about you  
_ _With every breath I take  
_ _Every minute no matter what I do  
_ _My world is an empty place_

She sat looking out the window of her Head Girl dorm room. This was turning out to be a crappy start to her final year. Yes, she had worked so hard for this spot, but what was the point if the three men in her life weren't there to share it with her?

She had gotten a letter from Harry and Ron a few days ago saying that they had finally destroyed the final Horcrux and were now hunting Voldemort; the war would be over soon! She sighed.

 _It's not fair, he should be Head Boy this year, not his best friend,"_ she thought. _Not that I don't like my fellow Head Boy... I just wish I hadn't helped him fix that bloody cabinet! But... If I hadn't I would have lost him; I love him too much to have lost him to Voldemort's hand._

She sighed, and walked out of her dorm room and down into the Common Room. She didn't see her counterpart, so she sat down in her favourite plush chair and began to read the next chapter in her Transfiguration book. Sadly, though, she read the same sentence six times before she finally just began staring at the page, not even paying attention to the words or the world around her. She didn't even notice when the portrait door opened and her fellow Head walked in wearing his Quidditch robes.

He watched her for a few minutes, noticing how she looked like she was studying but he saw her eyes looked glazed over and she hadn't turned a page since probably before he walked in the room.

"What's wrong, Cara?" She jumped slightly, looking at him. He sat down next to her. "Come, Mia, what's wrong?" She tried to hold back her tears, but one escaped.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered slowly running her hand down his cheek, seeing him instead of her fellow Head.

 _Like I've been wandering the desert  
_ _For a thousand days  
_ _Don't know if it's a mirage  
_ _But I always see your face  
_ _Oh baby_

He pushed her hair back from her face, the two of them became friends when she and Draco became friends and secretly began dating. "Oh, Mia," he said, "it's me, Cara. He's not here..."

She blinked, her eyes losing their glaze. "Blaise," she whispered, before losing her hold on her tears. She began to quietly cry, lying her head in his lap.

"Shhh, I know, Mia," he said, brushing her hair back. She cried in his lap for near an hour, as he soothingly stroked her hair. Finally, she sat up; her eyes were red and slightly puffy, and her nose was running. She sniffed a couple times.

"It's n-not f-fair! H-He was b-burdened with th-that stupid t-task to k-kill Dumbledore a-at the end of l-last year!" Suddenly, she began crying again and Blaise pulled her into him. "H-He's not like h-his f-father! H-He h-has a _h-heart_!"

"Cara, you know how much he loves you, right?" She nodded against his shoulder. "I'm sure he's going as insane as you are."

She sniffed a couple more times. "It's the end of November," she said quietly. "It hasn't rained once since the night Dumbledore died." He kissed the top of her head and held her for a long while.

 _I'm missing you so much  
_ _Can't help it I'm in love  
_ _A day without you is like a year without rain  
_ _I need you by my side  
_ _Don't know how I'll survive  
_ _A day without you is like a year without rain_

She and Blaise had been becoming like siblings since they discovered they were to be Heads. She had confessed to him early on in the year that she didn't know if she'd be able to get through the year without Harry, Ron, and Draco. She sighed, as she cuddled into her "brother's" side.

"Do you think he thinks about me," she whispered. He kissed the top of her head, and laid his cheek on top.

"Of course he does, Cara," he said. "He writes me when he gets the chance. If it wouldn't be a risk to your life, he would write you also." She snuggled down deeper into his side. He sighed lightly against her. "Te amo Sorella Mia," he whispered against her head.

"Te amo... Fratello Mio," she mumbled as she fell asleep against his chest. He listened to her steady breathing until it evened out, and she was completely asleep.

"Oh, Cara," he whispered, "you have no idea how much he loves you."

~*~AYWR~*~

" _My love?" She turned around and saw the person she missed the most. His silver eyes brightened, as he scooped her up in his arms and buried his nose in her hair. He breathed in deep, breathing in her scent; she still smelled of roses and vanilla. "Mia, darling," he whispered._

 _She closed her eyes, her face buried in his shoulder; he smelled like Old Spice and Spearmint. "Draco," she said quietly, trying to keep her tears at bay, "why didn't you come back this year? You, Harry, and Ron all left me!"_

 _He sighed. "They wouldn't let me. With the Dark Lord still around and my several attempts at murder on Dumbledore they didn't think it was safe for me."_

" _But, McGonagall can vouch for you that you didn't actually try to kill him but pass everything safely to him!"_

" _Oh, Mia," he said, "it just doesn't work that way, love..."_

 _She buried her head further into his shoulder, smiling. She inhaled deeply before saying, "You're here now." She sighed deeply. "That's all that matters now, my prince."_

 _He chuckled, making her shake with him. "Oh Mia, you're so funny," he said, still laughing. "This is all a dream, darling!" She quickly looked up at him with shocked eyes. "I'm not really here, sweetheart; you're dreaming..." She shook her head._

" _No," she whispered. "No! Draco, it's not true; you're here, we're together right now!" He chuckled again._

~*~AYWR~*~

" _I love you, Mia,_ " a voice whispered across her mind. She bolted up in bed, coated in sweat. His voice... She had heard his voice for the first time in months, and she had dreamt of him this time; something she hadn't done since before they became friends and began dating. But there was something different about this dream versus all the others she had of him; this dream felt so life like and real! It was like they really were together, she still had his scent in her nose.

Quietly, she curled up in a ball on her bed-where Blaise must have placed her-and let the tears fall from her eyes. "I miss you so much, Draco..."

 _The stars are burning  
_ _I hear your voice in my mind  
_ _Can't you hear me calling  
_ _My heart is yearning like the ocean  
_ _That's running dry  
_ _Catch me I'm falling_

The sunlight crept across her Head Girl dorm early the following morning. Slowly, she began to stir. Stretching, Hermione sat up and looked around her room not knowing how she got there. It wasn't until she began walking down the stairs to their shared common room that the prior nights events came flooding back to her; the dream of Draco included.

Blaise had just walked out of his Dorm room and was about to say good morning, when she let out a strangled cry and collapsed to the floor.

"Mia, Cara?" Blaise said, rushing to her side. "What's wrong?" She kept one hand over her mouth as strangled sobs came from her throat and the tears continued to fall faster down her cheeks. "Cara?"

"It's not fair," she choked out. "It's just not fair... It was so real... I feel like I'm in a drought that will never end... That I'll never see him again..." More strangled sobs escaped her throat. "It felt so real," she whispered, the tears slowing down and the sobs now hiccups. "I-I could still smell his scent when I woke up this morning... But he said it was just a dream... And then... Then I woke up..." She looked at Blaise, her hand still covering her mouth but her honey eyes bright and glossy with tears.

"Cara," he said gently, "what are you talking about?"

"Draco," she whispered, her eyes widened slightly. Blaise held her closely to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"Oh, Cara," he said quietly.

 _It's like the ground is crumbling  
_ _Underneath my feet  
_ _Won't you save me?  
_ _There's gonna be a Monsoon  
_ _When you get back to me  
_ _Oh baby_

She looked at her Italian brother. "He told me it was a dream. He held me, and I _smelled_ him. It felt so  real, Blaise! But, when I told him it was all okay because he was there and we were together he laughed and said it was all just a dream, that it wasn't real..." She sniffed. He held her close to him. "Can dreams really be so real that you truly feel like you are touching and smelling that person?"

Blaise sighed. "I don't know, Cara. I've never heard of it... It's most likely uncommon, have you not come across anything about it?" She shook her head. "Hmmm... You'll have to ask the Headmistress then." She nodded again, and they fell silent again for a while.

She sniffed a couple times before shakily standing up. "Grazie, Blaise," she said quietly. "But I should go see McGonagall and ask her what she knows." He nodded before kissing her forehead and letting her walk up the stairs to go change in her room quickly.

~*~AYWR~*~

"Yes, Miss Granger, it is extremely rare but extremely possible," the painting of Professor Dumbledore said from behind the Headmistress.

Hermione sat up a little straighter. "Really? It is possible then? But... Well, how?"

"It is extremely powerful magic, Hermione," McGonagall said. "Sometimes, it's only needed from one of the two people. But on rare occasions, the other person will perform the magic sub-conscientiously. On even rarer occasions-such as when the two people are both extremely powerful-there is even a possibility that both parties can perform it sub-conscientiously."

"So, one or even both could do it in their sleep without realizing it?" McGonagall nodded. "So, what is this magic? Is it Dark Magic?"

"Oh, no, Miss Granger," Dumbledore's painting said. "It's just very uncommon. And, judging from the fact that you and Mr. Malfoy have always been able to do powerful charms, it could be that you are both doing it in your sub-conscience."

"But," Hermione said quietly, "he told me that it was a dream... He told me it wasn't real..."

"Yes, the person you wish to be with is physically there but it is not actually them speaking their own thoughts." Hermione nodded, finally beginning to understand. It was Draco, but at the same time it _wasn't_ him; it was his body, but not his thoughts. "You understand now?"

"Yes, I think so," she replied. "Thank you, Professors."

McGonagall smiled. "Anytime, Hermione," she said. She looked at the clock. "My goodness! That time already? Well, it's a good thing it's Saturday. You should get some lunch, dear." She nodded, stood up, and left the Headmistress' office.

~*~AYWR~*~

Blaise waited for her by the door to the Great Hall. He had gone to breakfast after she had left to see McGonagall, then went back to the Head's Dorms to wait for her. To say he was worried about her was an understatement. Very rarely could anyone say that they had ever seen a nervous and worried Blaise Zabini in the halls of Hogwarts.

He looked at the stairs once more and sighed in relief. "Cara!" He picked her up in a bone crushing hug. "You had me so worried! I came down for breakfast then decided to go meet you in the common room but you never came back and-"

"Fratello!" Hermione said loudly to get his attention. He stopped talking and looked at her. "I'm fine. McGonagall and I were just talking about... _It_... For a while."

"Ah," he said, looking down, "okay." He looked back up and smiled slightly before kissing her cheek. "Come on, Cara, you need to eat." She nodded, and they split to go to their separate tables.

Only after she sat down beside Ginny and loaded her food with plate with food, did the afternoon post show up. Unceremoniously, a letter was dropped in her lap. She slowly turned it over and saw Harry's handwriting. She looked around, before opening the letter.

 _Mione,_

 _It's on its way... Tonight... Get everyone prepared quickly._

 _Prongs Jr. & Weasel_

Her eyes widened, and she bolted from the Great Hall; Blaise and Ginny soon following on her tail.

~*~AYWR~*~

She set down the letter, looking at the three top students currently attending her school. "Well, I've done the necessary tests; it is real." Ginny's hand jumped to her mouth. She looked at her Head Girl. "Miss Granger, will you help me evacuate the school of the younger children?"

"No, Professor McGonagall," she said. "You'll need to have Ginny help you; I need to get the D.A. together." McGonagall nodded. "Blaise will help you and Ginny."

Blaise nodded. "Of course, Professor," he said. "I'll help you and Ginny evacuate." McGonagall nodded and stood to leave, the three students following her. Hermione suddenly came to a halt in frount of Blaise, who ran into her. "Cara?"

She turned around and threw her arms around him causing him to step back slightly from the force. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm going to see him again tonight, Fratello," she said quietly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

 _I'm missing you so much  
_ _Can't help it I'm in love  
_ _A day without you is like a year without rain  
_ _I need you by my side  
_ _Don't know how I'll survive  
_ _A day without you is like a year without rain_

Curses had been flying for an hour, and she and Ginny had yet to see Harry or Ron. She was also panicking because she had yet to see Draco, either.

She had just barely missed a Dark Curse that was thrown at her by Bellatrix when she heard a very familiar voice shout. "Don't touch her, you bitch!" Bellatrix turned around, and Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Little Draco, defending the dirtiest Mudblood of them all," she cooed to her nephew. She shrugged. "You won't last much longer then," she said with a crazed grin.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " Bellatrix screamed, and fell to the ground; her body was completely covered with her own blood from the thousands of cuts.

Suddenly, the castle rumbled; there was a loud cry, and everything went still. Then with the aid of the _Sonorus_ charm, Harry's voice rang through the halls of Hogwarts announcing the defeat of Voldemort. Draco and Hermione barely registered what was going on, around the grounds outside the castle, and around them. Only a few moments after Harry's announcement, did it rain for the first time since Dumbledore had died.

 _So let this drought come to an end  
_ _And may this desert flower again  
_ _I'm so glad you found me  
_ _Stick around me  
_ _Baby, baby, baby, oh  
_ _It's a world of Wonder  
_ _With you in my life  
_ _So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time  
_ _I need you here I can't explain  
_ _But a day without you is like  
_ _A year without rain_

They stood there, seeing each other for the first time in months, only a few steps separating them. Slowly, they began to walk towards each other. About a foot apart, Draco finally spoke. "Mia," he barely breathed. She barreled into his arms, and he caught her effortlessly.

"Draco," she cried into his shoulder.

"Mia, love." He held her tightly; neither one of them caring that they were getting soaked to the bone. "Oh, love, I'm never leaving you again! Never, never, never!"

"Oh, Draco," she cried again, her tears mixing with the rain. "I missed you so much! I thought I was going to go crazy!" She pulled her head back from his shoulder to look into his silvery eyes. "I love you so much, Draco."

"I love you too, Mia," he said before crashing his lips to hers. "I missed you, so much," he told her in between their kisses. "I never stopped thinking about you."

"Shut up, please," she said against his lips. They held each other close, the world was one big blur around them.

Now days, she could probably tell you that she vaguely remembered hearing Ginny squeal "Harry!" extremely loudly as she ran past the two of them to him.

But the one thing they could both tell you that they definitely remember was that when they finally separated, only two words left Draco's mouth. "Marry me," he whispered, his forehead leaning against hers. She only smiled and kissed him more fervently than before.

 _I'm missing you so much  
_ _Can't help it I'm in love  
_ _A day without you is like a year without rain  
_ _I need you by my side  
_ _Don't know how I'll survive  
_ _A day without you is like a year without rain_


End file.
